


Thank you, Vicchan

by SharkGirl



Series: SpooOooOOoooOoky (Writober 2016) [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Day 27 - Message From The Dead, Ghosts, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sweet, Writober 2016, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: The house was quiet.  Only the bubbling of the fountains outside and sharp barks filled the air.Written for Writober 2016Day 27 - Message From The Dead





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!! It tried to be strong, but I couldn't resist writing a YOI fanfic.  
> This is my first one!! ^^ ♥
> 
> I've been spelling Victor with a K (Viktor) but the AO3 tag has it as Victor, so that's what I'll go with.  
> Also, I couldn't find if Makkachin was a boy or a girl ^^;  
> And last thing (I promise) This takes place after Episode 4~ Okay, I'm done now.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely indevan~  
> Please enjoy!!

Yuuri was awoken by the sound of distant barking.  At first he shrugged it off, assuming it was a neighbor’s dog, and snuggled closer to the warm chest against his back.  But the barking got louder and it was then that he realized it was coming from inside his house.

Disentangling himself from the pair of arms wrapped tightly around him, Yuuri reached out from his blanket cocoon and found his glasses.  He pulled himself out of bed and staggered across the floor, stifling a yawn and seeking out the source of the noise.

The house was quiet.  Only the bubbling of the fountains outside and sharp barks filled the air.

Yuuri reached a hand up, sneaking a finger beneath the lens of his glasses to rub at his eye.  His whole body was sore.  The type of ache one could only get from a good training session.  And right then, all he wanted was to find Makkachin, give the dog whatever it was he was barking about, and crawl back into bed and the warm embrace he was already missing.

He located the source of the noise, sliding open the cracked door and spotting the poodle in the center of the room.  He wasn’t barking angrily, more like he was being playful, bowing down low and wagging his tail high in the air.

“Makkachin,” Yuuri rasped, his throat rough from sleep. “What is it?”

The poodle looked at him and gave a short bark before turning back toward the wall.  Yuuri followed his gaze, his eyes widening.  It was Vicchan’s altar.

Yuuri walked forward and knelt before it, Makkachin coming up beside him.  He pet the poodle’s head, his eyes never leaving the photo in front of him.

“Did you see Vicchan’s picture and think he was another dog?” Yuuri smiled, scratching Makkachin behind the ears. “He was our family dog,” he went on. “But he passed away.” His lower lip quivered as his throat constricted.  He still felt guilty for not getting to say goodbye properly and not even returning home until months later.

Makkachin whined, butting Yuuri’s palm with his head.

“What is it?”

The poodle gave a little growl and then barked, wagging his tail excitedly.

“Do you have to go outside?”

Makkachin nosed Yuuri’s chest and pulled at the front of his shirt with his teeth.

“Okay, okay.” Yuuri almost fell over as he was pulled closer to the altar.  He did trip, his knee catching on the tatami mat, but he caught himself before his face hit the ground.  “Makkachin-” he started, but paused when something caught his eye.

There, under the leg of the low table, was a piece of paper.  Curious, Yuuri picked it up and turned it over in his hands.  It was a photo of him from right before he left Hasetsu the first time.  It had pink writing all over it and he remembered that Minako-sensei had printed up a whole bunch of these flyers, handing them out to all the people of his hometown to make sure they cheered him on.

 _‘Good luck, Yuuri!’_ it said across the bottom.

He looked back up at the altar, at the picture, Vicchan and a smiling younger version of himself.

Did Vicchan know he would soon be starting his final season?  But that was silly.  Dogs didn’t go around wishing people luck.  Especially not dead ones.  But then...why was he crying?

Yuuri reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes, but it was no use, they just kept falling.

“Yuuri?” Victor’s groggy voice called from the doorway. “Yuuri…come back to bed.”

He looked up at Victor, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Yuuri!” The other man rushed over and crouched down beside him, cradling his face. “What’s wrong?”

Yuuri didn’t say anything, he just pulled back and held out the photo, pressing it into Victor’s hands.

“Good luck, Yuuri?” he read and then looked up, confused.

“Sorry.” Yuuri scrubbed his face, wiping his nose with his sleeve.  Makkachin leaned heavily against his side, nuzzling his elbow.  Yuuri gave a watery laugh and pat the poodle’s head.  “Thank you, Makkachin.” Then he turned back toward the altar, smiling at the old photo.  “And thank you, Vicchan.”

There was a warm hand on his shoulder and soft lips brushing against his temple.  Yuuri let his eyes slip closed and his head fall to rest against Victor's.

_Thank you, Vicchan._

**Author's Note:**

> Aww~
> 
> Sorry I couldn't hold out and ended up writing a YOI fic so soon!  
> I'm still going to wait and write any "heavy" fics until the first season is over (you guys know how important characterization is to me) Also, take "heavy" to mean whatever you'd like ^.~
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
